1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an auto-reverse tape recorder and, more particularly, to an auto-reverse cassette tape recorder wherein tape travel is changed over not only automatically but also manually from the normal run mode to the reverse run mode, or vice-versa.
2. Description of the Background
In conventional auto-reverse tape recorders, there is the capability that the tape travel can be manually changed from the normal run mode to reverse run mode, or vice-versa, by operation of a changeover mechanism. Other known tape recorders include both a shut-off mechanism for shutting off the tape travel at the changeover point between the normal run mode and the reverse run mode, and a mode changing mechanism for changing over into the auto-repeat or continuous play mode, in order that the travel of the tape is shut off after normal run or reverse run (shut-off mode), or set in an auto-repeat mode (repeat mode) when the shut-off mechanism is placed in its working state by operation of the mode changing mechanism.
The changeover mechanism and the mode changing mechanism make operation of the tape recorder convenient, however, when they are both incorporated in the same tape recorder it presents a problem that the travel of the tape is shut off at the changeover point between normal run and reverse run when the changeover mechanism is operated under the state of the shut-off mode of the mode changing mechanism. Therefore, it is necessary for the mode changing mechanism to be changed over to the repeat mode, whenever the changeover mechanism is operated.
Furthermore, if the recording function is added to the auto-reverse type tape recorder in addition to the auto-reverse playback function, when the changeover means is operated in the record mode, the travel of the tape is changed over from normal run to reverse run, or vice-versa, so that double recording or the like is apt to happen. In addition, when recording is performed in the repeat mode of the mode changing mechanism, double recording or the like is also apt to happen, because the travel of the tape is changed to reverse run after one shuttle of the tape travel is completed.
Therefore, the care that must be exercised is rather troublesome in that it is necessary for the changeover mechanism not to be operated carelessly, or for the mode changing mechanism to be changed to the shut-off mode if a recording operation is performed.